Bergeron
Bergeron (Gliese 667 C) Asgardian Alliance Distance from Sol 22.7 ly System security rating 4/5 System civilian population 9,879,904,276 Number of assigned police squadrons: 80 Number of assigned naval squadrons: 20 System jump gate coordinates 10227302 (Gate 1), 10227306 (Gate 2) Ascension 17 18 57 Declination -34 59 23 Stars in system (trinary system) Gliese 667 A, 0.73 solar masses, 0.76 solar radii, metallicity -0.59 Fe/H, spectral class K3 V Gliese 667 B, 0.69 solar masses, 0.7 solar radii, metallicity -0.59 Fe/H, spectral class K5 V Gliese 667 C, 0.33 solar masses, 0.41 solar radii, metallicity unknown, spectral class M1.5 V Non-CHZ planets Bergeron 1, 5.6 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 7.2 days, semi-major axis 0.05 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.13, equilibrium temperature 413.5 K, uninhabited Bergeron 2, 1.1 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 16.95 days, semi-major axis 0.09 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.06, equilibrium temperature unknown, uninhabited Bergeron 6, 5.1 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 91.6 days, semi-major axis 0.28 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.03, equilibrium temperature 176.9 K, uninhabited Bergeron 7, 5 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 256 days, semi-major axis 0.55 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.08, equilibrium temperature 125.4 K, uninhabited Non-CHZ moons Bergeron 6 b, 0.56 Earth masses, 0.74 solar radii, equilibrium temperature 177 K, uninhabited Bergeron 7 b, 0.6 Earth masses, 0.77 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 126 K, uninhabited Bergeron 7 c, 0.35 Earth masses, 0.52 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 125 K, uninhabited CHZ planets Bergeron 3, 3.8 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 28.14 days, semi-major axis 0.13 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.02, equilibrium temperature 262.8 K, population 3,206,514,385 Bergeron 4, 2.7 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 39.03 days, semi-major axis 0.16 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.03, equilibrium temperature 235.2 K, population 3,214,473,802 Bergeron 5, 2.7 Earth masses, unknown Earth radii, orbital period 62.2 days, semi-major axis 0.21 AU, orbital eccentricity 0.02, equilibrium temperature 201.3 K, uninhabited CHZ moons Bergeron 3 b, 0.95 Earth masses, 0.98 Earth radii, equilibrium temperature 263 K, population 3,346,711,295 Jump Gate Station: Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.02 AU (Gate 1), Level 15, distance from jump gate 0.04 AU (Gate 2) System Details Bergeron is a center of Asgardian manufacturing. It is also the headquarters location of Eclipse Shipyards. It is also one of the most heavily populated systems, next to Mystic, Sol, and the Alpha/Proxima Centauri system. As a result of this and the government’s ties to the UEO, many pirate and criminal ships can be seen in this system. However, they generally do not attack regular traders in this system; they are simply mercenaries for the Asgardian government, waiting for hit contracts against any Andolian ships that enter the system. The two jump gates in the system do ease outbound traffic congestion somewhat; also, the M class star means that the whole system is on a much smaller scale than most systems; you can get from one jump gate to the other on one tank of fuel, something you could almost never do in Sol. Trading in this system can be very profitable. Category:Star Systems Category:High Population Star Systems Category:Trinary Star Systems Category:Industrial Hubs Category:Headquarters Locations Category:Systems with Multiple Jump Gates